Dreams?
by Parvulissula
Summary: LL. I don't think I could write anything else Luke and Lorelai are both having dreams... RR please
1. Friday Morning

Dreams?- Friday morning

~*~*~*~

"Mm, Luke, I love you." Lorelai said as she kissed Luke passionately. Lorelai's hands were in his hair and his hands were resting on her back under her shirt.

"Marry me." he breathed as he kissed a path up her jaw line to her ear.

Lorelai pulled back and looked him in the eye, "Luke, I…"

~*~*~*~

That was when Luke always woke up, every day for the past week.

*Damn it, why can't I get an answer before I wake up?* he sighed as he slowly rolled out of bed and headed toward the shower. Slowly he made it downstairs, preparing the diner for the day, knowing Lorelai wouldn't be in for another two hours. Luke was behind the counter, putting the last of the muffins on a dish, when he heard a light tapping at the glass door. He went over to the door and unlocked it and opened it, "Lorelai, what are you doing here so early?" he asked curiously as she sat down at the counter. 

"I was just having a dream and I didn't want to wake up Rory so I decided to come here and drink coffee and piss you off." 

"You don't piss me off. Annoy me relentlessly perhaps, but you don't piss me off. Bad dreams?" he asked as he pulled out a mug and poured her coffee without an argument.

"No, not bad dreams. Just confusing, I don't know exactly what to make of it."

"What was it about?"

"Just a guy." she shrugged, not wanting to tell him all of it.

*great, she's probably wishing she never ran away from Max* he thought almost angrily. "Just a guy?" he asked, not really wanting her to tell him.

"Yeah. Mom said something to me, and I guess it's just getting to me."

"You never let anything your mother says get to you."

"I know, usually because I think she's wrong. But I don't know that she's far off the mark this time."

"What did she say?"

"Something about people in my life. It's nothing."

"Well obviously it's something if it's bothering you like this."

"Just because I woke up super early because of a weird dream and I've been having the same weird dream for the past week and I always wake up in the same place every time?" she asked in one breath.

"So do you want to tell me about it?"

"No." she answered quickly, "Well I mean, I should probably talk to Rory first because she's not crazy and no offense, but you're a guy."

"Uh-huh. Well okay."

Lorelai glanced at her watch, "I should probably get back home before Rory wakes up and thinks I ran away with the circus."

"You'd never run away with the circus." Luke smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Have you ever seen coffee served at a circus?"

"Ooh, darn it. See ya later coffee man."

"Bye junkie."

Lorelai smiled as she left the diner, she was so confused but talking to Luke had kept her sane for a little while.

~*~

More coming soon. PROMISE!


	2. Rory Helps

Dreams- Rory helps

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot it before but I don't own it. : (

~*~

"Rory, wake up." Lorelai whispered as she sat on Rory's bed and shook her gently.

Rory groaned, "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty." Lorelai answered innocently.

"Come back at seven."

"No Rory, I wanna talk!" she whined.

"Why are you awake?!"

"I had a weird dream and I need you to help me figure it out."

Rory sighed and sat up, "Fine. Shoot."

"Well I've been having this dream for the past week, since after the funeral."

"Okay, what's it about?"

"Luke."

"Oooh, what happens in this dream? Leave out anything x-rated."

"Well shortened version, basically Luke proposes and I always wake up before dream me answers."

"What do _you_ think of the dream?"

"I think your grandmother is getting to me."

"I think you like Luke."

"Maybe I do, but what am I going to do about it?"

"Tell him!"

"I can't just walk into the diner and say, 'hey guess what!'"

"So, being the queen of subtlety, subtly ask him out on a date."

Lorelai sighed, "Fine."

"Now that I'm awake, I suppose I'll get ready for school."

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

~*~

Sorry that this is REALLY short but I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Like tonight maybe.


	3. The Date...Dun Dun Dunnnnn

Dreams?- The Date…dun dun dunnnn

Disclaimer: Not mine

~*~

Lorelai opened the door, "What's the password?" she smiled.

"I have coffee."

"Good enough for me, come on in." Lorelai said as she took the coffee from him and they went over to the couch.

"Ten things I hate about you, or Silence of the lambs?"

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Silence of the Lambs."

~*~

She paused the movie part way through it, "We should play a game."

"You're crazy. What game might you be suggesting?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"Shooters!" Lorelai grinned.

"No way. I am NOT getting drunk around you."

"Aw, come on Luke, why not?"

"No. I am not going to get drunk, especially not if you're drunk too."

Lorelai sighed, "Fine. So what game do YOU wanna play?"

"I don't know."

"So you turn down my idea but you don't even have a suggestion of your own." Suddenly an idea struck Lorelai, "I thnk we've still got twister in the closet from Rory's eleventh birthday party!"

Luke looked at her curiously, "I don't think you can play twister with two people."

"Sure we can! I'll spin it for you and you spin it for me."

"Are you joking?"

"Nope, I'm serious as a heart attack."

*I have a bad feeling about this* Luke sighed, "Fine."

"Yay!" Lorelai turned off the TV and got twister out of the closet and Luke helped her move the couch and the table out of the way.

"Okay, let's start! Take off your shoes!"

"Alright." Luke said as he slowly pulled off his shoes.

"Hurry up, go quicker!"

"Fine, I'm all done now." Luke said as he put his shoes next to the table.

"Since there's only 2 of us it would me sense for us to only use half the mat."

*ugh, this is going to be difficult* "Okay."

"Right foot yellow…"

~*~

(Author's Note: Luke and Lorelai are playing on half the mat. if you wanna draw a diagram to get the full effect, it works. A twister board is Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green (in that order). Luke is on the mat crab style, and Lorelai is above him bear-walk style. R1- Lorelai's foot, R2- Luke's foot, R3- Lorelai's other foot. B1- Luke's hand, B2- Lorelai's hand, B3- Luke's other foot.Y2- Luke's other hand, Y3- Lorelai's other hand. Well that's the way they end up anyway…If you got confused, just disregard the entire note.)

They had been playing for fifteen minutes, "Luke, you know, taking a seat would be good right about now." she smiled innocently.

"Nope, I know the rules, you aren't going to win." *this could get uncomfortable. Man, she's practically on top of me* 

"Left hand blue."

*Oh geez, now she _is_ on top of me* Luke thought as he spun the spinner, "Left foot red."

"Already there." she smiled, Luke looked nervous, "ready to lose yet?" she was enjoying the effect she was having on him.

Luke started breathing a little quicker, "Nope."

"Really?" Lorelai asked, their faces were inches apart, *why do I have the sudden urge to kiss coffee man?* Lorelai asked herself, *maybe not so sudden.* she amended her thought.

"Uh, yeah really."

*Why am I acting like some middle school girl before her first kiss?* Lorelai scolded her self. *Because it's Luke. Ah! I'm crazy, asking myself questions, and answering them!* Lorelai sighed and leaned in and pressed her lips against Luke's and smiled inwardly when Luke kissed back. As the kiss got more passionate, Luke lied back on the mat and Lorelai went down with him but still not all the way on the mat. Several moments later they pulled apart in need of air. Lorelai smirked, "I win."

Luke rolled his eyes, "I hope that was more than a ploy to win."

"A little from column A, a little from column B."

"Really," Luke raised an eyebrow, "What's column B?"

"That I really like you a lot, and that I am the Queen of Subtlety and unbeknownst to you, this is our first date."

"I'd say it was a very good first date." he smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Lorelai smiled back and kissed him again. 

~*~

They had put the game away and moved the couch and table back to where they had been and resumed watching the movie. "Ugh, how could you pick this?" Lorelai said disgustedly.

"You only gave me two choices and ten things I hate about you is a chick flick."

"Nuh uh! Have you ever seen it?"

"No."

"Then how can you call it a chick flick?!"

"It's based on Shakespeare."

"Very loosely based on Shakespeare. The only reference is in the first ten minutes. After that it's all good. Come on Luke, there's even a paintball fight!"

"Fine, we'll watch it next time." Luke sighed.

"I'm gonna have nightmares after this, and it'll be all your fault." she whined.

"Which is better? Nightmares about Hannibal or your weird confusing dream?"

Lorelai smiled, "Definitely my weird confusing dream."

"Are you ever going to tell me what it was about?"

"Maybe." she smiled mischievously. 

"Maybe like a yes?"

"Maybe like a later."

Luke shook his head, "Okay."

"So what are you going to do if I get a nightmare?"

"You won't." Luke rolled his eyes as she pouted, "But if you do, I'll make you your own pot of coffee."

Lorelai grinned, "Okay."

~*~

Not the end, but the "end" for now. =) More soon. Getting' ready for Apple Blossom and SOL's. Blah. 


	4. The New Dream

Dreams- The new dream

~*~

"Hey." Luke smiled as Lorelai entered the empty diner.

Lorelai leaned over the counter and kissed him, "Good morning." she smiled.

"How were your dreams?"

Lorelai attempted to frown, "Horrible."

"Oh really?" Luke said disbelievingly, "What about?"

"Um, Hannibal Lector, and, um, he tried to, um, eat my brain?" she lied obviously.

Luke smirked, "Nice try. What were your dreams really about?" he asked as he poured her a mug of coffee.

Lorelai breathed deeply as she took the first sip, "They were perfect."

"Way to be descriptive." Luke said sarcastically.

"Amazingly perfect." she grinned.

"So what was it about?" he asked curiously.

"You _really _want to know?"

"Let me guess, we got married and Sookie made our cake and not only was it a coffee cake, it was shaped like a cup of coffee?"

"Wow." was all Lorelai could say.

Luke smiled, "She's speechless, I have to write this down. Actually I had the same dream."

"Shut up. Wow, that's really, really weird."

"Yeah. So you want to get married?" Luke asked curiously.

"Maybe eventually, especially if Sookie makes that cake." she grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes, "You are so odd."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yep."

"Oh no!" Lorelai gasped.

"What?"

"In my dream, I was wearing the perfect dress,"

"You were really, really, amazingly beautiful in it too." Luke interrupted.

"It was perfect, and you saw it!"

"So?"

"So?! The groom isn't supposed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding; it's bad luck!" she pouted.

"Lorelai, we aren't even engaged yet, I'm sure it's okay. It was just a dream. I bet it'll be even better when it actually exists."

"Why are you so smart?"

"Because I have to keep you at a reasonable level of sanity."

"Sanity is so overrated." she smirked.

"The jacket you'd have to wear would be very uncomfortable."

"They're ugly too!"

"Glad to know you have your priorities in order."

"But I do! Rory, you, and coffee!"

Luke shook his head, "I can't believe I am followed directly by coffee."

Lorelai grinned, "You used to be on the same level but you've moved up in the world."

"Well, that's good." Luke smiled and leaned over the counter and captured Lorelai's lips in his own as Jess walked down the stairs.

"Ugh!" Jess groaned and rolled his eyes going back to the top of the stairs, "I'm going to try this again." he announced as he walked back down. Lorelai pulled Luke into the storage room before Jess came back down, "That's worse!" he yelled, "You're leaving too much to the imagination."

Lorelai giggled, "When did Jess get witty?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "He's always been like that."

Lorelai put her arms around his neck, "How long do you think he'd let us stay in here?" she asked.

Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "Not long enough." he answered as he leaned in and kissed her.

~*~


End file.
